


an average, everyday zoom meeting

by ratbandaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kind of), (very brief overstimulation), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, ish?, say it with me now sylvain: sorry blue lions (and felix)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbandaid/pseuds/ratbandaid
Summary: Felix very begrudgingly attends a video conference call for his job, and Sylvain decides to reward him for it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 32





	an average, everyday zoom meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this really only exists because i keep hearing these stories where people are having sex while in zoom calls for class but they forget unmuted ~~which is so cursed skdjfslkdfjlsd~~ and i was like _hmm. sylvix zoom call blowjob...? yeah._
> 
> enjoy! :^)

A familiar, shrill beeps of his alarm drag Felix out from the pleasant nothingness of his dream. At first, he’s tempted to ignore it and fade back into his dreams but his alarm seems to have woken up Sylvain too, if the way that the bed dips as he sits up is anything is to go off of, and Sylvain is much better at being punctual than he is.

“Felix,” Sylvain murmurs, his voice heavy with sleep still. He rolls over, and one of his arms sneaks around to drape itself over Felix’s hip. Sylvain creeps a little closer, hooking his chin over Felix’s shoulder. Felix can hear Sylvain take in a soft breath through his nostrils—he can practically hear Sylvain sleepily drawling, _I like the way you smell._

“Felix,” he says again, his warm breath now tickling Felix’s ear, “your alarm.”

His lovely voice is enough to awake all of Felix, including—embarrassingly—the lower parts of Felix.

Felix tries not to focus too much on the warmth of Sylvain’s arm, or on the soft breaths against his sensitive ears, or on the way that Sylvain is so closely pressed up against him that he’s practically grinding up against Felix. Felix, feeling a little flushed, squirms a little and banishes those thoughts to the recesses of his mind to the best of his ability. Sylvain, feigning innocence, patiently waits for Felix to wake up, wearing that doltish, starry-eyed as he always seems to when he looks at Felix.

With a groan, his face twisting up in a scowl, Felix swiftly swats at his nightstand until he hits the button to shut off the alarm on his phone. He knows that he has another alarm that he’ll have to shut off later, having set it just in case he didn’t wake up by the first one, but for now, he savors the silence by settling back into bed with a sigh.

Felix rolls over in bed to face Sylvain, who leans forward and briefly captures his lips in a kiss. Felix pulls Sylvain a little closer, chases his lips after the first kiss, and Sylvain chuckles, indulging him in a soft peck before pulling away.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Sylvain purrs. His voice is pleasantly low and raspy. He sounds wrecked, just like he does after a hard fucking, where he cries out incoherencies and moans Felix’s name over and over, dragging his nails along Felix’s back and begging and throwing his hips back like an animal in heat.

 _Hot,_ is all Felix’s sleep-addled brain can come up with, a twinge of arousal sharply shooting through his body. Felix just mumbles something incoherent to Sylvain in response to save himself the embarrassment of voicing that thought and shuts his eyes.

Sylvain chuckles and nudges him. “Hey, don’t fall back asleep. You have a business meeting today, don’t you?”

“I’m quitting,” Felix deadpans, internally cringing at the hoarseness of his voice from hours of disuse. “‘m going back to bed.” He peeks an eye open to look at Sylvain anyway.

Sylvain smiles at him—that beautiful, unfairly endearing smile, the kind of smile that makes that annoying sun outside dullen to a black hole in comparison. “Feeeelix,” he says, his voice a soft, sing-songy melody. “You said that it was an important meeting last night, didn’t you, Fe? You should get up now.”

Felix grunts. Why did he have to be so responsible? “Don’t wanna.”

Sylvain’s smile turns a touch suggestive, lust bleeding into his gaze. Felix feels his body react almost instantly to the look. “No?” Sylvain asks, his look coquettish as he draws nearer. He lowers his voice. “Not even if I give you a reward?”

Sylvain’s fingers graze Felix’s thighs and slowly brush over the front of his boxer briefs. Felix lets out an involuntary gasp and jolts, his face heating up.

“Hmm, it looks like you’re already awake,” Sylvain teases, and he gently squeezes Felix’s stiffening cock.

Felix lets out a small huff. A simple, stuttered “shut up” is all Felix can manage to say, his mind hyper-focused on the way that Sylvain’s fingers coyly massage the growing bulge in his pants, occasionally tugging at the waistband. Every tiny, subtle movement is sent straight to Felix’s brain, resulting in a hot wave of pleasure and arousal firing through his body. His hips stutter upward to meet Sylvain’s large, warm hands.

Felix trains his gaze on Sylvain’s face, admiring his sleep-tousled, red hair and lustful, low-lidded eyes, his faintly flushed cheeks, his cocksure smirk. He feels Sylvain’s gaze trailing up from under their sheets, where he’s slipped his hand into Felix’s underwear and is slowly moving to jerking Felix off, to Felix’s bare chest and eventually to his lips.

Felix’s breath hitches in his chest when Sylvain brings his warm, honeyed gaze up to Felix’s.

 _Beautiful,_ Felix thinks feverishly. _He’s so beautiful. I want him. I’ve always wanted him._

And as if Sylvain could read his mind, he whispers, “I’m all yours, Felix.”

Like an explosion, a sharp feeling of possession, of love, of _want_ showers Felix, leaving no part of him free from his obsession over Sylvain. Felix crushes Sylvain’s lips in a kiss, unable to hold back anymore. He melts against Sylvain’s lips, his breaths heavy and warm as Sylvain’s tongue gently prods at his lip. Felix lets out a soft moan as Sylvain shifts in their bed, moving to straddle Felix as they kiss. Felix’s greedy hands travel along Sylvain’s broad chest, his strong shoulders, cup his face, pull him closer. Meanwhile, Sylvain gently pulls away from their kiss, trailing his kisses from Felix’s lips down his neck and chest. Felix lets out another moan, a little louder now, when Sylvain runs his _hot_ and _wet_ tongue over his nipple.

Felix, his body burning with _want_ and _pleasure,_ grips at Sylvain’s hair as Sylvain dips lower, warm and ticklish butterfly kisses fluttering downwards towards Felix’s boxer briefs. Sylvain mouths at the bulge in Felix’s briefs—Felix _swears_ he can feel Sylvain’s smile through the thin fabric— and he starts to tug them down—

The shrill shrieks of Felix’s alarm scares both of them and pulls them from their lustful fog, where it was just the two of them in timeless space. Felix comes back to reality, remembering that despite the fact that he has _five_ minutes to get dressed and get to his meeting, he is lying in bed, half naked with a boner.

Felix lets out a frustrated huff, running a hand through his hair, as Sylvain gets up off him and off the bed. Felix’s body sorely misses Sylvain’s warmth, both in the bed and on top of him. He’s tempted to call in sick, to grab Sylvain and pull him back, to beg him _don’t stop, please, keep going._

But Felix knows better.

God, Felix _hates_ being responsible.

“We can finish up when you’re done,” Sylvain promises, leaning forward and kissing Felix on the lips. He smiles. “Well, only if you get to that meeting,” he continues. “It’s a reward, remember? You have to earn it.” Sylvain winks.

Felix heaves a loud sigh, but pulls himself out of bed. At least he has something to look forward to now during his inevitably boring meeting.

Sylvain kisses him again and wanders out into the kitchen of their shared space, presumably to make Felix and himself a cup of coffee. Felix hurriedly washes his face, brushes his teeth, and checks over his hair, tying it up like he normally does. He then digs around in his closet and pulls on plain, nice dress shirt.

Then Felix heads into their library, where he takes a seat at his desk, turns on his laptop, and signs into the video conference call program that the Blue Lions tend to use.

Ordinarily, it would be a workday at the office, but since Dimitri is overseas for an important business deal, he decided that it would be best to hold their discussion online. Hopefully this time Dedue will be around to assist him with the program so that they don’t waste the first ten minutes watching Dimitri fumble with his camera and his mic and embarrass himself again.

Felix scrolls through his Twitter feed while waiting for Dimitri, the host of the meeting—or at least Dedue, the co-host—to let him in. He has time to scroll past a picture of Ingrid’s breakfast, a post where Mercedes and Annette are fervently chatting about a new single some artist dropped, and a thread of Ashe’s book recommendations, part of which he spends arguing with some stranger over the happenings of one of the stories—and in typical Ashe fashion, they end on friendly terms, happy to chat as friends in their DMs.

The second the program loads, Felix finds himself looking at a grid of familiar, smiling faces, some of which are happily chatting—and by some of which, Felix means, of course, Annette and Mercedes, who chat like they don’t live a block away from one another and see each other every day. Meanwhile, Dimitri fiddles with his computer, his brows furrowed— _you’re hopeless,_ Felix thinks; Ingrid is eating her breakfast, the very one she posted online; and Ashe is desperately trying to one of his cats to get off his desk and stop flicking its tail over the camera, Dedue smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the struggle.

It’s an ugly, uneven number—seven participants. It should be eight.

Felix misses when Sylvain was still a part of this division. He would have loved to see Sylvain’s grainy, pixelated image on his screen next to his own, would have loved to read the dumb jokes and comments Sylvain privately sends him in the chat whenever Dimitri uses one of those weird, antiquated words that he does from time to time— _oh great, is Felix starting to do it too?_ And he’s sure that the others miss him too, considering that everyone in the office practically clamors over him when he visits their wing to say hi to Felix or to take him out for a lunch break.

He’s pretty damn sure that Dimitri only had Sylvain moved over to the Sreng-Faerghus relations department so that Sylvain would stop openly flirting with Felix during work hours. Dimitri must have been traumatized when he caught them fucking in the breakroom that one time while they were working overtime and thought no one was around, but Felix is just as traumatized from getting caught during the act by _Dimitri_ of all people, so they really should have been even. There was no need to move Sylvain out.

…Well, to be fair, Sylvain _is_ really good at his job in the new department, so it was the optimal move to transfer him over there. Numbers went up, stalemates and disagreements went down, and relations have ultimately improved. And besides, it’s not like he’s completely gone from the company or anything—same building, same work hours, different office room.

Plus, if Felix is entirely honest, Sylvain’s flirting was pretty fucking distracting. For everyone in the office, not just him.

(But he won’t deny that he misses the flirting. And Sylvain.)

Everyone else has their cameras turned on. Felix sighs and begrudgingly turns his camera on too, ignoring the way that Dimitri’s face seems to light up when he does. The border around Dimitri’s little box lights up bright green as he starts to speak.

“Oh! Good. I believe that everyone’s here now, so we can begin the meeting.” Dimitri clears his throat. “Good morning, everyone! I trust that you all are well.”

A chorus of greeting rise from the speakers, most notably Annette's.

“Good morning, everyone!” Annette chirps, bright and chipper in the morning, and most attendees smile in response. It's hard not to when it's _Annette._ Even Felix allows himself a tiny smile. "Here's to a productive day today!"

Dimitri chuckles. "Thank you for your enthusiasm, Annette. I'm sure your sentiments will serve us well. Now then."

Dimitri starts to rattle off some routine announcements, like the problem that Dedue brought up to him, a suggestion that he received from Mercedes, and so on. It’s all the same stuff that he sent in the email the night before, but Dimitri has never liked sending emails and has always preferred to present his material in person. In fact, Felix is pretty sure that Dedue was the one who sent out that email because he spelled ‘apologize’ the reasonable way instead of the pretentious, British way that Dimitri always spells it—‘apologise’.

Felix is already bored. He debates playing a round of solitaire on his desktop.

(He decides against it. Having solitaire open at the same time as this stupid video conference program slows everything down.

But he keeps it as an option nonetheless, just in case he gets desperate.)

He only starts to pay attention when Dimitri starts to introduce the topics of the meeting, the things that Dimitri had discussed during his business meeting overseas. And when Dimitri opens the floor to the Blue Lions to offer their thoughts, that’s when their conference call really begins.

Felix takes notes on what his coworkers say, goes over his files and notes from previous meetings, sharply points out the downsides in Dimitri’s current negotiation plans. As always, his approach to their situation is more cautious yet more assertive than his coworkers’—but he does his best to stay at least somewhat civil. They all know that he tends to be brusque, but he needs his points to be acknowledged, not thrown out because of his attitude.

It’s a frustrating meeting. For some odd reason, his mind feels foggy. His suggestions all feel flimsy and underprepared. He overlooks simple problems, overcomplicates things. And it’s all because his mind is wandering.

_Red hair, flushed cheeks. Lustful, tawny eyes, perfect lips. Strong shoulders, broad chest. Large and strong hands trailing down his lithe body, warm and wet kisses that follow suit._

Turns out he isn’t entirely over getting his time with Sylvain this morning cut short.

Sometime during the meeting, maybe twenty minutes in or so, Sylvain sneaks into the room where Felix is and sets a mug of hot, black coffee on the desk. It’s the black mug with two kittens cuddling that Annette got him for his birthday, mostly as a gag gift but partially because she knows he really does like cats. It’s—embarrassingly—one of his favorite mugs.

He tries not to notice how excited Annette gets when the little cats printed on the side peeks up onto the camera as he takes a sip—and he tries not to acknowledge that he did it on purpose.

“Thanks.” Felix nods his gratitude at Sylvain, and Sylvain smiles, setting his hand on the desk. His fingers just barely brush against Felix’s, and it’s like a bolt of electricity fires through his body.

Felix unwittingly reaches out to take Sylvain’s hand, to get more of that pleasant shock, the addictive _buzz_ , but Sylvain, uncharacteristically, doesn’t say anything more and quietly pulls away, gesturing at the laptop with a small, knowing smile.

 _Get to work, Fe,_ Sylvain seems to be saying. _We’ll have plenty of time later._

Then Sylvain promptly takes his leave.

 _Asshole,_ Felix thinks, taking another sip of coffee. _You never—_ never— _turn down an opportunity to touch me. You’re doing this on purpose._

Felix’s mood sours a little as he turns his mind back to the meeting. If his contributions to the meeting are a little sharper, a little crasser, a little fiercer, no one says anything.

The meeting continues, now feeling notably slower. Felix impatiently jiggles his leg, twirls a pen, drums his fingers on the desk. Felix’s gaze flicks back to the clock in the bottom right corner of his screen every so often, and he’s always dismayed to find that time has barely passed as the meeting drags on. He decides that he’d best put his energy to work.

But even as he tries to channel his restlessness and general horniness into productivity, Felix finds that thoughts of Sylvain still seem to haunt him.

About an hour and a half later, Sylvain returns to the workroom, this time with a tray of lunch that he sets on the desk. Felix envies that Sylvain doesn’t have a boring business meeting to get to today.

In the middle of jotting down a few of his ideas fervently, Felix takes a second to make sure he’s muted before briefly turning to Sylvain. “Thanks, just leave it there. I’ll get to it eventually.” He turns back to his notes.

He expects Sylvain to leave immediately as he did before, but he doesn’t. Instead, he lingers at the opposite end of the desk, watching Felix with some sort of smile that he can’t decipher.

“What?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow.

“How’s the meeting going?”

Felix grunts. “Same as always.”

Sylvain hums. “You look productive. It’s a good look on you.” Sylvain’s grin widens just a touch, his lids lowering.

Felix quickly averts his gaze from Sylvain, but it’s too late. That look is ingrained into his head, onto the insides of his eyelids.

Looks like he isn’t going to be all that productive for a while now. Great. Right after he got into a pretty good rhythm too.

“I’m always productive. What else am I supposed to do when no one else bothers to do their work?” Felix frowns. “Are you done bothering me? Leave already.”

Sylvain chuckles. “Okay, okay. I’ll leave.”

“Good.” Felix turns his attention back to the meeting, where Ashe is following up on a point that Ingrid had made. He watches Sylvain out of the corner of his eye.

Something clatters onto the ground—a sound of heavy plastic against the hardwood floor—and Sylvain lets out a curious _hmm?_ and dips down to grab it.

But he doesn’t come back up. And he doesn’t leave the room. 

Felix pauses when he hears shuffling beneath the desk, hears the soft _thump-thump_ of knees moving against the hardwood floor. He ignores it for a moment, but Sylvain still fails to resurface, still fails to leave.

Then he feels a warm pair of hands gently parting his legs. 

When he dares to take a peek under the desk, Sylvain’s there, seated on his knees on the ground between Felix’s legs with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Felix’s heartrate spikes—and not out of fear nor surprise nor anger. No, it is, plain and simple, pleasure. Arousal. Excitement. All of which he tries to hide from his face and from his voice.

“What are you doing,” Felix deadpans, but his face is still starting to heat up.

“Don’t mind me,” he says lowly. That damned lustful look tints his eyes once again. “Just looking for my phone. But while I’m here…” He winks. “I might as well give you your reward, right?”

Felix sighs. “Stop fucking around. I’m at work right now.”

“…Felix?”

Felix drags his gaze up from Sylvain to the conference call that had suddenly gone quiet, everyone watching him. It seems that Annette had asked him a question, but he had only heard his name.

“Is everything okay?” Dimitri asks. “You seem quite preoccupied, Felix.”

Felix rolls his eyes and temporarily unmutes himself. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just fine. Saw an annoying bug under my desk.” Sylvain scoffs playfully from beneath the desk, which Felix aptly ignores. “Repeat your question, Annette.” He mutes himself again and waits.

“Oh, okay! So I had a question about part of your proposal.” Annette starts to explain her question once again, and Felix keeps himself muted as he mulls over her words.

But it’s getting increasingly harder to focus when Sylvain’s hands are resting on Felix’s thighs, gently massaging him and moving closer and closer to his groin. At one point, he swears he feels Sylvain’s fingers playing with his boxer briefs, feels Sylvain tracing his bulge, feels the ghost of Sylvain’s hot breath against his hardening cock through the fabric. Unabashed arousal fires through his body, and despite the burning heat accompanying it, Felix shudders.

Perhaps he should have thought to wear pants today. But he’d thought, _why bother getting completely dressed for a video call? The Blue Lions would only see the upper half of his body anyway._

Well, he hadn’t anticipated Sylvain trying to blow him in front of their colleagues.

“Sylvain, knock it off,” he hisses, face flushing more as he grabs Sylvain’s hands with his own. But as much as he’d love to avoid making a fool of himself and making things awkward with his coworkers, his hands lack true conviction.

His heartbeat races at the thought of getting away with something so risky.

But Sylvain stops abruptly in his tracks. His hands stop roaming, stop feeling him up. Sylvain’s eyes meets Felix’s, genuinely worried. Sylvain cocks his head to the side, his playful smile melting away.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asks. “Just say so, and I will.”

 _I can’t deny you,_ Felix thinks. _And I don’t think I want to._

Felix’s face flushes a bit as he shakes his head, running his thumb over the back of Sylvain’s hand.

Yet Sylvain doesn’t move, still looking serious.

_That asshole. He’s waiting for a verbal answer. Can’t he take a hint? I want it. I want him. So bad. So bad that I can’t take it._

“Don’t stop,” Felix whispers, swallowing thickly. “Keep going.”

And just like that, Sylvain brightens, that damned coquettish smirk gracing his stupidly handsome face again. He chuckles. “Be good, Fe,” Sylvain replies casually, as if he isn’t about to make a lewd, incoherent mess out of Felix in front of his friends-slash-coworkers.

Sylvain lowers his lids, licks his lips. “You will, won’t you? You’re at work,” he continues in a sultry whisper. "People are watching."

Felix shudders again. He offers a terse nod.

“…and I was wondering if you had a work-around for that.” The meeting grows silent again, all eyes on Felix.

Felix was only partially paying attention, too preoccupied with the devilish redhead between his legs, but he’s pretty sure he can bullshit an answer.

“Hm.” Felix briefly scrolls through his notes. He uses the find command on his laptop and searches a very particular phrase Annette had used. There, he finds an out.

“I can’t answer that. You’re asking something that isn’t part of my proposal. That looks like it’s part of Ashe’s proposal.”

Annette blinks owlishly. “What? Really?” In the reflection of her glasses, the glasses she only ever wears at home, pages and pages of notes whizz by, her eyes darting all over.

Just as Felix opens his mouth to answer affirmatively, just as he clicks to unmute, Sylvain gently squeezes Felix’s cock with his hand through his underwear with one hand. The pressure, the _pleasure_ and the _heat,_ against his already hot, hard dick is enough to wrench a near keening pant from Felix’s lips, one that he quickly masks with a cough. Sylvain hums mischievously.

Felix just nods at Annette, but she doesn’t even seem to notice, too busy scanning her own notes.

“Oh! I see! You’re right!” Annette smiles sheepishly.

Ashe unmutes himself and chuckles. “I was about to say! That sounds like something I could answer, Annette, but I didn’t want to misinterpret your question or anything!”

“Oops! Sorry, guys! I think I might have mixed up my meeting notes.”

“No worries!” Ashe smiles. Felix just nods again, muting his mic again.

“So, Ashe, what are your thoughts on this?”

“Well…”

With the attention successfully diverted off of Felix, the meeting continues. Felix lets out a small sigh of relief.

Sylvain presses warm kisses along the insides of Felix’s thighs, occasionally grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin there. Then, he bites a few passionate hickeys into the skin of his thighs, running his tongue over the marks he leaves to soothe the pain, almost apologetically. The feeling of his tongue is so addictive, so damn _arousing._ Keeping his expression as neutral as possible, Felix stifles a moan.

Sylvain pulls at Felix’s underwear, and Felix adjusts his hips, giving Sylvain enough space to tug it down around his ankles. The sudden cold air against his erection sends shiver throughout Felix’s body and briefly stops his breath in his throat—but the cold doesn’t linger for very long. Sylvain kisses his cock, strokes it with one hand, the other hand sneaking up under Felix’s dress shirt. His hand doesn’t wander too high, feeling up Felix’s abs, but he seems to get bolder as time passes.

At one point, he feels up Felix’s chest, brushing over his nipple before Felix, pretending to adjust his shirt, nudges his hand back down. From that simple movement, Sylvain seems to get the message— _don’t overstep._

Unfortunately for Felix, it seems that whatever deity is watching over his life wants to ruin his life.

“So, Felix, just as a recap for this topic of our meeting, can you go through your plan one more time?” Dimitri asks.

Felix can practically _feel_ Sylvain’s playful grin.

Felix unmutes himself, and the second Sylvain hears the click of the mouse, he sets out to torment Felix. Sylvain licks a warm stripe up his dick and then envelops the tip of it with his mouth. Felix squirms, the heat and the slickness unbearable. Sylvain makes sure to slowly stroke the sensitive tip all over with his tongue.

Felix grits his teeth to stop himself from moaning, especially when he can feel the soft, wet insides of Sylvain’s cheeks as Sylvain slowly bobs his head along his cock.

“What, all of it? Were you not paying any attention?” Felix snaps at Dimitri.

“Well, you’ve proven before to be very particular in how you describe your ideas, and Dedue and I—and a few of our other Lions here, I’m sure—want to make sure that we got it all right before we proceeded with the other ideas and found a functional compromise amongst all of our ideas.”

The other Lions nod along, as if to prove a point.

Felix honestly doesn’t give a shit about what Dimitri is saying. He’s too focused on the complete and utter ecstasy he’s feeling. He can _hear_ the slickness as Sylvain blows him, the lewd squishing of Sylvain’s spit and Felix’s pre-cum as his rock-hard dick slides _in and out_ of Sylvain’s mouth. Felix tries not to envision Sylvain with his pupils dilated as he looks up at him, his cheek flushed, his lips plump and round and shiny as they stroke his member; he tries not to think about Sylvain’s tongue desperately running up along every part of Felix’s dick or how much he wants to ram his cock into Sylvain’s mouth and hear him gag.

His dick twitches in Sylvain’s mouth. Well, that failed.

Sylvain hums appreciatively, and the vibrations feel _so damn good_ that Felix swears his brain blanks for a second.

“Felix?” Dimitri’s tinny voice over the conference call drags Felix away from the highs he’s feeling.

He heaves a sigh. “Fine. But I’m not repeating it another time.”

Dimitri smiles. “That’s fine! Please, proceed.”

As Felix starts to explain the outline for his plan, Sylvain suddenly picks up his pace, bobbing faster, moving sloppier. Sylvain digs his nails into Felix’s thighs as he drives Felix’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, nearing his throat. Felix’s speech wavers, his breaths come heavier and faster, but he manages to stumble and stutter his way through a good majority of his plan without any problem.

But when Sylvain finally fits all of Felix’s dick in his mouth, the tip of it in Sylvain’s throat, he gags a little, his tongue jerking instinctively but quickly returning to fondling his dick and coating it in salvia. That sound, the feeling of Sylvain’s hollowed cheeks and soft tongue and his throat contracting around the tip of his cock, the _idea_ that Sylvain’s sucking his cock so desperately, so relentlessly, that he’s managed to get it to touch his uvula in his _throat_ —Felix’s body almost explodes in pleasure, starting from the head of his cock and quickly spreading throughout.

A tingly pleasure traveling up and down his spine, practically making him break out in goosebumps; a fluttery feeling of butterflies and that in his stomach; _euphoria._

Felix can’t help the way that his hips buck up into Sylvain’s mouth, chasing the heat and the stimulation, and Sylvain obediently continues bobbing up and down on his cock, trying to be as quiet as he can despite how triggering his gag reflex makes him choke or cough and sniffle from tearing up. Felix revels in how he can feel Sylvain’s hot breaths on him, can feel the saliva starting to ooze out of the side of Sylvain’s mouth.

 _So good, oh God, so,_ so _fucking good,_ his mind cries out, a mantra on loop.

Felix cuts himself off stop mid-sentence, a hand shooting down to grip Sylvain by the roots of his hair and forcing him off his cock with a trembling hand. Sylvain, seeming to take the hint, comes off his cock with a slobbery _pop!_ and a final coy lick. He squeezes the base of Felix’s throbbing, spit and pre-cum-covered dick with his hand, trying to stop him from coming right then and there.

 _No, not yet,_ Felix thinks, despite how his body is literally trembling with _need_. Pants wrench themselves free from Felix’s mouth, but he forces himself to sit still. _Not while everyone is watching me._

Sylvain chuckles softly and licks his lips, his strong hands resting on Felix’s thighs and gently squeezing them.

“Erm… Sorry to interrupt, but are you okay, Felix?” Ashe frowns. “You’re kind of red.”

Felix’s heart stops.

“You’re right, Ashe.” Dedue nods. “I’ve noticed that as well. Your face is red and a bit sweaty.”

Mercedes hums, drawing her eyebrows up in a worried look. “Oh dear. After this meeting, would you like me to drop you some cold medicine from the pharmacy? I wouldn’t mind!”

“And I’ll come too!” Annette pipes up. “And we can bring him little snacks too!”

Ingrid smiles. “Just make sure they aren’t too sweet. He won't like it if they are.”

Dimitri furrows his brows. “Felix, are you well? If you aren’t feeling up to par, I would be more than happy to excuse you from the meeting after you present the rest of your points.”

Felix feels his face flush in humiliation. “I’m fine,” he rasps. He grits his teeth. “It's just really hot in here. I blame Sylvain. He must had turned on the heater."

Sylvain, in what Felix can only assume is an act of spite, suddenly surges forward, reunites Felix’s cock with the inside of his mouth, and stops gripping the base of his penis. Felix lets out a unexpected keen, slapping at hand over his mouth quickly. He shuts his eyes tightly as the beginnings of an orgasm begin to spark and explode throughout his body again.

Little spots float in and out of Felix’s vision, flashes of light flickering at him behind his eyelids. His mind is hazy; his face is hot. His body tenses and trembles. Felix’s hips jerk up, and with his free hand, he grasps Sylvain’s hair, pulling in closer. Sylvain takes him with ease, even when Felix holds him there.

As his orgasm crescendos, Felix feels his body stiffen, tighten, tense, and when it finally, finally, _finally_ peaks, Felix just about lets go of his grip on the world and falls into ecstasy at the hands of Sylvain. 

But before he fully takes part in that feeling, in one last attempt to save face, Felix slams his hand on the mouse, mutes himself, and turns off his camera.

Like the beginnings of a flame against a dry pile of firewood, like a towering wave approaching a coastline city, his orgasm mercilessly takes over and wracks his body over and over and over. Felix lets his mind fall blank, lets Sylvain take care of him. He comes down Sylvain's throat, moaning and savoring how Sylvain's warm throat contracts around Felix as he swallows Felix's cum.

The Blue Lions are saying something to him, but he can’t hear them, their voices fading out of his mind as he comes down from his orgasm. Trembling and panting, flushed and thoroughly spent, Felix looks down at Sylvain, on his knees under the desk.

Sylvain looks up at him, all innocent and doe-eyed despite how his lips are lewdly and snugly wrapped around Felix’s cock and how he’s still lapping at it inside his mouth. 

Felix is so exhausted that he can’t bring himself to say anything, instead carding a hand through Sylvain’s hair as the world around him settles and becomes more solid, as his breaths and his thoughts slowly start to return to him. He just came so hard that he feels like his brain whited out. Sylvain leans lovingly into Felix’s hand, and Felix admires how Sylvain’s face is so flushed and sweaty, how pleased and horny he looks.

Sylvain gently removes himself from Felix’s spent cock and smiles. Felix swears his dick twitches again when Sylvain licks his lips and wipes it with his sleeve.

“That good, huh?”

Felix gives him a look—tired, embarrassed, but ultimately _pleased_ —and Sylvain just laughs.

Felix continues to play with Sylvain’s unkempt hair while Sylvain gently traces soothing circles into Felix’s thighs. It’s an endearing little moment in time, silent and soft. Felix wishes he could say something, but he isn’t particularly sure what he can say without ruining the mood—and his brain still feels pretty tired and empty—so he just stares at Sylvain, and Sylvain stares back, an adoring look in his eyes.

“You should probably get back to your conference call now.”

His what?

Then it hits Felix that he’s in the _middle of a goddamn business call._

“Oh. Right.”

Felix sighs but obediently turns his attention back to the conference call. Before he turns his camera back on, he takes a moment to redo his ponytail, wipe the sweat off his face, and takes a breath. He rejoins and cringes when he sees his coworkers’ expressions all take on a look of surprise. Ingrid is in the middle of saying something, so instead of openly interrupting what she has to say, Dimitri sends him a private message.

And so does Ashe.

And Annette.

And Mercedes, and Dedue, and Ingrid.

Every message is something along the lines of _is everything okay?_

Felix sighs and sends them all the same exact excuse— _I’m fine. Sylvain came in to tell me about the air conditioner breaking, and I didn’t want him to interrupt the meeting._

With that message sent, the tension of the meeting room seems to melt away. His coworkers’ expression all take on relief and more attention is given to Ingrid’s points. Felix sighs and relaxes, starting to look through his notes. He wonders what he missed—hell, he doesn’t even know what Ingrid is talking about right now. Hopefully, he didn’t miss anything too important. Well, even if it were important, he’s sure that Ashe would be more than happy to give him a brief rundown of it. He debates waiting until the end of the meeting and shooting him a message now.

Then he feels that something wet prodding at his spent cock again.

His cock twitches weakly but eagerly at the sudden stimulation. Before Felix can say anything, Sylvain starts tonguing at his sensitive head again, running his tongue over it in circles while his hand strokes the rest of his dick. Felix starts to flush again, starts to squirm in his seat.

It feels _good_ , but he’s so exhausted from coming just a few minutes ago and it’s _so soon_ after he’s come already _._ His mouth on him again, licking and sucking _again,_ feels just _so good_ that it almost _hurts_ , and this odd mixture of pain and pleasure fuzzies Felix’s head too much for him to entirely enjoy it at the moment.

Felix lets out a gasp and winces when Sylvain starts to put more of Felix’s cock in his mouth. “Sylvain,” he hisses.

Sylvain, Felix’s perfect other half, seems to catch the slight strain in Felix’s voice, the subtle aversion in his tone—because _of course_ he does. Sylvain lets him go, though a little reluctantly if the way that he lingers is anything to go off of.

“Sorry.” Sylvain hums. “Can’t keep my hands to myself when you’re right here, love.”

Felix’s heart stutters in his chest.

“Later,” Felix finds himself promising as he pulls his underwear up. He reaches down to cup Sylvain’s cheek. He wonders if he’s digging his own grave here. Sylvain has always been insatiable.

But Felix thinks that he likes when Sylvain is insatiable for him and him alone. After all, he can’t get enough of Sylvain.

Sylvain chuckles. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave you alone now.” Sylvain kisses the back of Felix’s hand, squeezing it tightly, and crawls out from under the desk to leave the room.

Felix misses him the second he leaves.

The meeting is long and boring, as it always is when Sylvain isn’t around to liven things up. It’s hard to concentrate on the soft but excited way that Ashe speaks or the slow, sweet way that Mercedes drawls. Felix finds himself playing a quick round of solitaire to pass time, only popping into the meeting to ask a question when he comes up with something to say. Luckily, he must seem like he’s paying attention because his questions spark a bit of discussion.

Well, considering that Felix just wants to leave this meeting, he supposes that he isn’t all that lucky that his questions make the meeting drag on for longer than necessary.

Felix’s mind is still clinging to the sight of Sylvain between his legs; his eyelids are drooping, tired from all that stimulation; his body craves Sylvain’s heat all over him and maybe even inside him. He loses himself in his thoughts, imagining Sylvain in all sorts of positions, making all kinds of faces, letting out various lewd noises.

And he’s so lost in his thoughts that he almost doesn’t catch Dimitri dismissing them for the day.

_Almost._

Felix can just _barely_ hear the beginnings of his boss and his coworkers all exchanging their friendly, little farewells, all smiles and waves, before he abruptly closes out of the program. He doesn't waste time waving back. He's the first to leave. At the pure speed and desperate strength that Felix jabs that _exit meeting_ button, he swears he could have completely destroyed the left button on his poor mouse.

He pushes out of his chair and hurries out of the room. In his haste to get out of the workroom and to get Sylvain, Felix nearly crashes into the door. He curses as he throws open the door, not even flinching when it slams against the wall behind him and not even bothering to shut it behind him when he's through it. He peeks in the kitchen and the living room, but his lover isn’t in either of those places.

So Felix has a good idea where Sylvain is.

When Felix opens the door to the bedroom, Sylvain is lying on his stomach on their bed, wearing just his underwear and a small pout as he scrolls down his phone. 

“Sylvain.”

Like an eager dog, Sylvain forgets all about his phone and whips his gaze towards the door when he hears Felix’s voice. His expression brightens.

“Oh! Felix! You all done for the day?” Sylvain asks. If he had dog ears, they’d be perked up; if he had a tail, it would be vigorously whipping back and forth.

 _Cute._ Felix can’t help the small grin tugging at his lips. He can't believe how much he loves this idiot. _Had you missed me that much? We’re in the same building. Just different rooms._

(The phrase _same building, same work hours, different office room_ rings somewhere in the back of his head, but Felix is too fixated on Sylvain to bother deciphering what that means.)

But he can’t fault Sylvain. He missed his stupid, hot redhead just as much. And now that Sylvain is here, looking so inviting, Felix doesn’t think he can hold back anything anymore, his heart starting to race.

From the looks of it, Sylvain is but a few steps away from devouring Felix himself, moving to meet Felix halfway.

Sylvain stands before Felix, his head lovingly craned down slightly so their eyes meet. Felix quells the small part of him that obsesses over Sylvain’s height compared to Felix’s, the part of him that usually detests when Sylvain teases him for being shorter.

“All done?” Sylvain repeats.

“Yeah. I’m done,” he answers, shutting the bedroom door behind them both. He takes a few steps closer to Sylvain, savoring the deliberate way that his gaze rakes across his body, a clear _desire_ in his eyes. When Felix starts to unbutton his now useless shirt, his heartrate spikes at how Sylvain’s gaze sharply turns _hungrier_.

Felix smirks.

“So any plans for today?” Sylvain asks innocently, as if he doesn’t know where this all is leading. One of Sylvain hands moves to rest on Felix’s chest, right above his heart, the other tilting his head up.

Felix plays along.

“Just one.”

Sylvain chuckles. It comes out more like a purr. “Yeah?”

“I figured that I should reward you for being so good and waiting for me to finish my meeting.”

Sylvain’s lips turn up in an eager smile. He leans forward.

“Then reward me," he whispers.


End file.
